Star Wars: Shadowed Fate
by AuriusPheonix
Summary: Veranus is a force sensitive human male who is taken in to train by Jedi Master Mavra Zane. He soon learns the power of the force, the danger of the dark side, and the power of attachment. Opposing all of the rules of the Jedi council, he does what he believes is right, no matter the cost. OCs included. Takes part at the start of Episode II and goes on until A New Hope. Maybe more.


**Prologue: The weakness of a true heart **

My green saber whirred through the air, blocking every laser bolt that approached. From the corner of my eye I watched Master Zane hurl herself at a squad of battle droids, cutting them down with ease. I heard clone's cry a command to charge, and I joined them. I quickly willed the force to push my opponents, staggering them, and I charged. I blocked a blaster bolt into a droids head, spun and cut down another. A third one drew a miniature vibroblade, in an attempt to stab me. Too late.

"Uh Oh" was the droids reaction as I cut its arm off, I used the force to crush it's mechanical neck. I felt a sickening pleasure in the gesture. I stemmed that thought as I saw Commander Cinnyth command his troops forward.

My breathe caught as I saw a droid gunship approach. It didn't land, it just hovered, yet a man jumped down. Upon further investigation, I noticed small horns underneath his dark hood. He was a Zabrak. I sensed an evil power emanating from him. I was not familiar with it.

Master Zane stopped, and spun her yellow saber forward. She had a sense of alertness I did not understand. We were Jedi, nothing the Federation threw at us could pose a threat, except this single Zabrak, apparently.

"Jedi. By order of my master, you are the dead walking. I shall kill you, and steal from you your thoughts and knowledge, and will claim your sabers as my own. I am Maukro, a Dark Jedi, and I hereby sentence you to DEATH!" A light saber flew from beneath his belt. A dark red blade hummed to life with a sinister intent. Master Zane stepped out of our group, and faced the Dark Jedi.

I went to move forward but felt the force push me back; she wanted to be alone in this fight.

They took their combat stances. Master Zane used a reverse Shien, and the Dark Jedi settled into an Ataru stance.

They launched themselves at each other. Zane struck a high blow, which was blocked and countered with a knee blow. The continued with several more blows, pointing that Master Zane was winning. The blows where quick and rapid, but the Dark Jedi was not ready to give up. He hurled himself into the air, spinning like a madman, striking wildly, each blow caught by Master Zane. She was obviously winning. Suddenly, the Dark Jedi spun the saber toward her chest. She moved to block, until the Dark Jedi deactivated the saber, bypassing her defense, and reactivated it only to cleave through her chest. She fell to the ground, with tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"NOOO! Mavra!"

I turned to the clones, and yelled for them to fire upon the drop ship. I gently force pulled Mavra to safety, as I said so. The hum of the energy lance grew as it fired. The Dark Jedi whipped around with a cry of anguish. The dropship crashed and buried itself into the ground. The Dark Jedi looked stricken, and with a sick enjoyment I followed him into the ruins of the ship. We passed by the main control relay, only to reach the cargo bay.

The Dark Jedi was crying over a canister. I knew not why, but nor did I care. I drew my saber in anger.

"MAUKRO! Time to take your place in hell!"

The Dark Jedi leapt up, and drew the saber. He looked feral, like he was a cornered wolf.

"You will NOT harm Rako!"

I didn't stop to care what he was talking about. I lunged, bringing my saber up, and smashing it down. His defenses where already weak, so he put up little of a fight. I smashed my saber left and right, giving up all pretense of finesse. I finally got his guard down long enough, to bring my saber back and impale him with it. His eyes looked faint, and they took began to take on a pleading look. I withdrew the blade, and turned away. He fell, and began to gargle a sentence.

"You have had your vengeance on me, Master Jedi. But please, have mercy on my son. His is... Injured. Without you... He will not... Sur...vive."

I turned and noticed a small Zabrak boy, in the corner of the bay, hidden behind a energy canister. The canister was ripped open and a shard had impaled the boy. I rushed over, and felt the Dark Jedi watch. I picked up the boy, feeling tears in my eyes. I set him down beside his father, and immediately healed him. I should not feel so merciful for this villain, but it was MY fault. I listened to his last words carefully, and was surprised as he placed his saber into my hand.

"I must die, Jedi. Either way, he is alone. It is better that way. They have my wife and she is as good as dead, whether... Whether I succeeded or not. Protect him, Jedi. Train him if you have to. But keep them away from... From him. He... All I know is he is known as Tyrannous. Protect... Rako. Promise... Promise me, Jedi..."

I stemmed my tears. I looked upon the Dark Jedi with mercy. I took the saber with a firm grip.

"I promise. He will be safe with the order, and he will learn to use his power as he should. I will make him a legendary Jedi, one that will be praised for years to come. I promise this."

The Zabrak nodded, and took of his amulet as well, and handed it to me. It contained strange markings, of origins unknown.

"This... Is... His... Legacy..."

The Zabrak died. I let one tear fall as I recited the oaths of death for heroes, and bid his soul a good journey. I then bundled the Zabrak boy, Rako, in my torn cloak, and exited the ship. I knew Master Zane was dead. I remembered her last lesson to me: Do not judge someone by their actions, but by their intentions. How right she was. And it is my time to pass that training on.

_ I would not fail For you, Master Mavra Zane. I promise._


End file.
